Mighty couple Jake Short and Bradley Steven Perry
by abc699
Summary: This is not a real story, it's just a fanfiction Bradley and Jake have become very good friend, Jake is going to have a party, everything will happen at his home


Bradley and Jake had become very good friends since they started with the series mighty med, Jake was going to have a party so he invited Bradley and many other Disney actors, Bradley was really excited so he went to the living room where their parents were.

Dad, Mom – Said Bradley

Yeah! - Said Bradley's mom

Jake is going to have a party at his home and I want to go – said Bradley

Oh! Jake your little friend, he is an excellent guy, yes you can go – Said his dad laughing

Ok thank you, I love you; I shall go to sleep, Good night! - said Bradley happily

Good night son! – Replied his parents

Bradley went to sleep and thought no more, though he was too excited.

Next morning he woke up and went to the kitchen to have his breakfast, his uncle from his father's side was in the hospital so they had to go and look after him

Bradley could you spend the night at Jake's home, we have to go to the hospital – said his father

Yeah! – I'll tell Jake so

Bradley phoned Jake and then he went to take a bath and then he went to his room to dress himself, after a while he was ready and his father take him to Jake's home.

See you tomorrow son! - said his parents

Ok! Thanks you! – Replied Bradley while Jake was coming

Hi Bradley! – said Jake with a huge smile

Hi Jake! – Replied Bradley

Then both entered Jake's home, it was really big; many friends of both were there drinking soda and eating pizza, the party was really exciting, at 12:00 pm left the house the last guests.

Would you like to play videogames? – asked Jake to Bradley

Yes, which ones have you got? – said Bradley

Let's go to my room, follow me – said Jake

Jake took out many, they spent 3 hours and a half playing videogames for Jake's parents weren't at home.

I'm so tired - said Jake yawning

Me too – said Bradley

Let's dress on our pyjamas and then sleep – said Jake

Yeah! – replied Bradley

Jake went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, Bradley was very shy and didn't like others too watch him in underwear or even shirtless so he took off his t-shirt and then his pants, he was wearing black boxer briefs, Jake came from the bathroom and kept his eyes on Bradley.

What are you watching? – said Bradley a bit angry and blushed while throwing a pillow that hit Jake's head

Hey, don't get angry my friend – said Jake while taking off his t-shirt

I'm sorry - said Bradley putting on his pyjama

Don't worry, haha you are so weird - said Jake throwing back the pillow happily

I don't like people watching me while I'm in underwear – said Bradley whit a shy smile

But I'm your friend, I don't see any problem – said Jake

Yeah! Maybe you are right- said Bradley

Then Jake took off his pants though Bradley was there, he was wearing white boxer briefs, then he put on his pyjama and climbed into his bed, then Bradley when to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he returned Jake on his bed.

Would you like to sleep here? – asked Jake

No, there is a sofa thank you – answered Bradley

Ok, see you tomorrow – said Jake

Yeah! - replied Bradley

Two hours passed and then Bradley felt the sofa really wet, and then noticed there was a bottle of water near his head, it was broken that is why all the water dropped on it, Bradley woke up and went to Jake's bed, for his surprise Jake was awake and when both so each other they screamed and the noticed there were just themselves.

What's going on Bradley? – asked Jake

Hmm! Can I sleep on your bed, the sofa is wet? – Said Bradley

Yeah! Don't worry. The bed has enough space for both – said Jake

Thank you! – said Bradley laying down on Jake's bed

They couldn't sleep and began to talk

Have you ever kissed someone? - asked Jake

Yes, only once, it was a girl from my school, what about you? – said Bradley

Yeah, many times but I want to know how does having sex feel like! – said Jake

Haha we are too young for that, at least me, you are older, so you can think about that – said Bradley

What If we try together? – said Jake

Hmm I don't think it would be a good idea – Said Bradley nervously

Come on, just playing, without getting naked, some kisses, embraces and no more – said Jake laughing

Well in that case its ok – said Bradley kissing Jake on kiss mouth

Hahaha, I was joking - said Jake

Oh! I'm sorry – said Bradley

Really, would you like to try? – said Jake

Well maybe, you have convinced me – said Bradley

Ok! – said Jake smiling

Jake took off his shirt and then Bradley did the same, the kissed on their lips and lays down on the bed as if they were a couple, then they took off their socks and their pants, they were both in boxers.

You are a bit fat – said Jake laughing

And you are too slim – Replied Bradley

Jake laid Bradley and took his legs until coming to his boxers, then took them off watching Bradley's penis and touching it

Now it's you turn, take off my boxers – said Jake

Ok- said Bradley

Bradley eyed Jake form his head to his toes and then took his boxers off, he watched his friend's naked body with anxiety and the put his fingers on Jake's tight until coming to his penis.

Ok, you will do it first - said Jake putting his legs on Bradley's shoulders

Bradley started jacking off until his penis was erect, then he began to touch Jake's anus with his middle finger and then his thrust it inside and it felt very warm, Jake was enjoying that, then Bradley spread his hole, it was small and pink and had few hair for Jake was older than Bradley and a 16 year old teenager, then Bradley thrust his dick into his friend's hole very carefully, Jake didn't scream but he bid, Bradley was fucking him softly at the beginning but then he started harder and harder, Jake was very happy and enjoyed that until the end, when Bradley finished he rimmed Jake sucking all the semen from his anus and then kissed Jake on the lips.

Now it was Jake's turn, so Bradley laid down on the bed and put his legs on Jake's shoulders, they were a bit heavy for him because Bradley was taller and heavier, though that Jake began to touch Bradley's erect penis and sucked it, then he touched his anus and spread it softly, it had no hair because Bradley was still a young teenager, he was to bee fifteen on November, his hole was hard to spread and cause it was too small and also it was pink, his buttocks were too soft, Jake enjoyed touching them, and after thrusting his middle finger on Bradley's hole he began to jack off, when his dick was erected he thrust it on Bradley's hole carefully, Bradley fell tickles instead of pain, he was enjoying while Jake was fucking him, when he finished he rimmed Bradley sucking all the semen, after that Bradley dressed on Jake's boxers and Jake did the same with Bradley's, then they laid on the bed and slept in underwear. In the morning they woke up and took a bath together before Jake's parents arrived, they enjoyed it touching each other and washing their holes one to each other, then they finished and dressed on, after an hour Jake's parents came and the Bradley's so he returned to his home.


End file.
